


【盾冬】Trick or treat

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 萬聖節應景PwP（。）嚴格來說昨晚是萬聖夜，今天才是萬聖節，所以我沒遲到XD瓦干達的萬聖夜，史蒂夫夢到了小時候跟巴奇一起要糖果的回憶，因異樣的感覺醒來時，理應在冬眠的巴奇正在幫他口，史蒂夫雖然覺得奇怪還是上了的PwP（。大概可以算這一篇 http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412857 的後續，不過不看也完全沒差，能吃再點吧





	

＿＿＿

 

 

在瓦干達的第一個萬聖夜，史蒂夫只是像平常一樣，晚飯後就去看睡在冷凍艙中的巴奇，說些今天發生的事。

在與巴奇道完晚安後，史蒂夫回到臥室裡，一個人躺在床上望著天花板一會，將視線移到了門邊櫃子上裝滿了糖果的南瓜造型碗，為自己多餘的舉動露出了有些自嘲的苦笑。

盡管剛才他也有跟巴奇提到了今天是萬聖夜，而且聽帝查拉提起瓦干達由於受到歐美國家的影響，所以也會有孩子們變裝挨家挨戶要糖果的活動，不過由於為了隱蔽行蹤，史蒂夫目前居住的地方位於森林深處，所以完全不可能有小孩來要糖果，也體會不到一點萬聖節的氣氛。

也就是說，雖然今晚是萬聖夜，但他準備的糖果根本不會有人來拿，然而史蒂夫明知道這一點，還是準備了一大碗的糖果。

其實從小史蒂夫就對萬聖夜的活動沒什麼興趣，每次都是巴奇幫他扮裝然後拖著他一起去去要糖果，要做什麼裝扮也都是巴奇的主意。

得到的糖果雖然都會平分，但史蒂夫並不是那麼愛吃糖，所以最後大部分也都進入了巴奇的肚子裡。

後來成年之後，史蒂夫會為了孩子們在門口準備糖果，不過造訪史蒂夫家的孩子並不多，所以結果還是一樣都是被巴奇吃掉。

盡管史蒂夫很清楚，今晚巴奇不會來要糖果的，因為他正在冷凍艙中冬眠，但他還是特意買來了那些糖果，還全部都是巴奇喜歡的口味。

也許，史蒂夫內心深處依然抱持著希望，希望巴奇打開房門，探頭進來對自己笑著說「不給糖就搗蛋」吧，就像過去每一次的萬聖夜一樣。

史蒂夫永遠忘不了上一次的雷雨之夜，因為停電而意外甦醒的巴奇來到自己房間後發生的事情。

當時的自己以為眼前的巴奇只是夢境，所以忍不住吻了他，還在將內心隱藏多年的感情告白出來之後，強硬地侵犯了雖有些困惑卻毫無反抗的巴奇。

在第二天早上史蒂夫才發現一切都不是夢，而是因為雷擊導致停電造成冷凍艙故障，突然醒過來的巴奇才會在深夜造訪史蒂夫的臥室，也才會被他拉上床。

於是在冷凍艙修好以前，他們大概有半個月的時間處於熱戀狀態，直到巴奇再度重新進入冬眠為止。

史蒂夫原本就捨不得巴奇一個人冬眠，更不用說在與巴奇相愛並擁有肉體關係，體會過與相愛之人結合的幸福之後，卻必須放手眼睜睜看著巴奇再度沉眠於冰冷的夢中，這種無力與寂寞讓他非常難受，也因此跟巴奇做過了無數溝通。

但他最終還是選擇尊重巴奇的決定，並更加致力於替巴奇尋找解除腦中洗腦程式的方法，只要他越早找到，巴奇就能夠越早完全脫離九頭蛇的控制，到時候他們就能夠真正安心地生活在一起。

想著，史蒂夫懷抱著希望，緩緩閉上了眼睛。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「今年也是大豐收！」

在回到史蒂夫的家後，裝扮成女巫的巴奇拉著吸血鬼模樣的史蒂夫兩人一起坐到了床上，將手中裝滿了各色糖果的大袋子打開來，看著他們今晚的戰利品，對史蒂夫露出滿臉的笑容。

兩條腿在黑色長袍下晃啊晃，頭上的女巫帽斜向一邊的巴奇抓起了袋子裡頭的棒棒糖，笑著遞到了史蒂夫的眼前，「給你！」

巴奇燦爛天真的笑容令史蒂夫內心一動，但他選擇無視，只是輕輕搖了搖頭，「你自己吃吧，我現在不想吃糖。」

雖然露出了有些失望的表情，但巴奇很快就恢復了笑容，將棒棒糖含在嘴裡後繼續低頭挖掘袋子裡的糖果，「還有很多，你都沒有想吃的嗎？」

看著史蒂夫點頭，巴奇一邊舔著棒棒糖，一邊若有所思般地盯著他。

不知怎地，看著巴奇伸出紅嫩的舌頭舔著棒棒糖的模樣，史蒂夫的心臟就莫名地胡亂跳動，一種奇妙的燥熱從小腹內湧上，下半身甚至起了反應。

羞恥跟訝異讓史蒂夫臉紅了起來，壓抑著碰觸巴奇的衝動，低下了頭，並夾緊了大腿，祈禱巴奇不要發現自己的異狀。

沒想到巴奇卻突然伸手，覆上了史蒂夫的股間，害得史蒂夫因勃起的欲望被暗戀的人碰觸的刺激而倒抽了一口冷氣，並在巴奇跪到了自己下身前時滿臉通紅的大叫出聲。

「巴奇！？」

將視線停留在史蒂夫隆起的股間，巴奇臉上浮現出了不應出現在未成年少年臉上的妖豔笑容，輕聲說道：「……不給糖就搗蛋。」

接著，也不管史蒂夫有沒有回答，他就拉開了史蒂夫的褲頭，饒有興趣地撫弄著史蒂夫翹起的陰莖，然後一口含住了龜頭。

極度敏感的頭部突然被少年的小小口腔包裹的快感讓史蒂夫全身一震，並發出了一聲舒服的呻吟。

巴奇的嘴裡溫軟濕熱，帶給了史蒂夫難以言喻的感受，而當巴奇一邊含著龜頭一邊用手磨蹭著史蒂夫的柱身時，史蒂夫幾乎爽到說不出話來。

這不對！

盡管理性讓史蒂夫在心中如此吶喊，但他並沒有阻止巴奇，只是滿臉通紅地抓著自己因快感而顫抖的大腿，死盯著巴奇手口並用地替自己口淫。

巫師帽的陰影遮蓋下，噘起嘴唇輕吻著頂端，在史蒂夫因刺激而做出了反應時，抬起濕潤眼眸凝視著史蒂夫。

那張臉上的笑容不再是剛開始那般天真無邪，淡淡地染上了一層情慾的紅。

瞇起了雙眼與史蒂夫相望，巴奇輕輕握著史蒂夫的肉柱，含著龜頭小幅吞吐，還不時用舌尖舔拭著頂端的小洞，靈活的動作帶給了史蒂夫莫大的快感，卻也讓他產生了疑問。

對了，這一定是夢……沉浸在性器被巴奇狹小濕熱的口腔吞吐的快感之中，史蒂夫茫然地想著，不然才十四歲左右的巴奇怎麼會對口交那麼熟練？

巴奇太過拿手周到的服務讓史蒂夫逐漸想起，並確定這的確是夢，還是相當糟糕的春夢。

現實中，巴奇跟史蒂夫一直到前不久才結合，這個時代的巴奇跟自己只是純粹的童年摯友，他卻在夢中讓未成年的巴奇替自己口交，這根本就是玷汙了他們單純美好的童年。

然而，盡管在心中對自己憤憤不平，史蒂夫卻只是默默享受著巴奇用嘴替自己服務，紅著臉，低頭望著巴奇緋紅的臉上帶著笑容，彷彿舔著棒棒糖般細心品嘗著他的肉棒，因快感而喘息著。

雖然史蒂夫意識到這是夢，但快感卻越來越清晰，簡直就像是真的被巴奇口交的感受，終於迫使史蒂夫突然在黑暗中睜開了眼。

適應黑暗的史蒂夫驚訝地發現有人正跪趴在自己的下身上－－更精確來說是雙腿之間，還含著自己的陰莖，上下擺動著頭，吞吐著粗長的肉柱。

很快地，史蒂夫就從身形發現到的男人就是巴奇，就跟夢中一樣。不同的是這個巴奇比夢中的大了多，而且缺少了左手臂，也就是說，現在正在給他口交的，正是理應正在冬眠中的巴奇。

仔細一看，巴奇的全身赤裸著，而他的右手正往後放在自己的臀部上，從手上動作以及細碎的水聲，史蒂夫立刻就察覺到，巴奇正在一邊給史蒂夫口交一邊用手指抽插著自己的後穴。

「……巴奇……？」

剛從春夢中醒來的史蒂夫，一時之間難以判斷眼前超乎想像的景象究竟是現實，還是他其實還在春夢中，但不斷從下身傳來的清晰快感就像是在清楚地告訴他，這並不是作夢。

「嗯……？」史蒂夫的呼喚讓原本專心吞吐著陰莖的巴奇停下動作，抬起頭與一臉驚愕的史蒂夫眼神相對。

無言地互望了一會候，巴奇吐出了史蒂夫硬梆梆的性器，露出有些慵懶的笑容，舔了舔從嘴角流出的唾液，低聲念出萬聖夜的應景咒文：「不給糖就搗蛋。」

盡管巴奇及肩的長髮亂糟糟的，下巴還留著些許鬍渣，怎麼看都是個壯碩的男性，但看在史蒂夫眼中卻是異常的艷麗，原本就因為被口交而高聳的陰莖更是跳動著，幾乎硬得發燙。

史蒂夫忍不住上下滾動著喉頭，壓抑著想起身抓住巴奇的肩膀，將他壓倒在床上，不顧一切分開他的雙腿，狠狠操進他身體裡的衝動，低沉著因欲望而沙啞的嗓音，「……門口有放糖。」

「我知道，我剛剛吃過了……」笑了笑，巴奇張開嘴，對史蒂夫展現出被糖果的色素染上了些許粉紅色的舌頭，然後輕輕地在自己的唇瓣上舔了一圈，「但是我沒有準備糖，所以……只好來讓你惡作劇了。」

即使在黑暗中，史蒂夫也能清晰地看見巴奇那帶笑的嘴唇，又濕又紅，還隱隱透著水光，一想到剛才巴奇的嘴裡還含著自己的欲望，史蒂夫就感到猛烈的亢奮。

雖然從現在身處的狀況，怎麼看都比較像是史蒂夫被巴奇夜襲，但史蒂夫一點都不想追究，也不想問為什麼應該在冷凍艙中沉睡的巴奇會出現在這裡，他現在只想不顧一切緊緊擁抱巴奇，忘情地吻他、放肆地碰觸他每一吋的肌膚。

上一次與巴奇親密接觸，似乎是很久很久以前的事了，史蒂夫再也抑制不住內心的衝動，放任激盪的感情，張開雙手大力將巴奇擁入了懷中。

一接觸到巴奇，他肌膚上的冰涼讓史蒂夫心中為之一驚，更加用力地抱緊了巴奇，並低下了頭，唇抵著巴奇的臉上，激動地吻著他。

「唔嗯……」

剛開始巴奇像是有些驚訝於史蒂夫的激動，身體有些緊繃，但很快他就放鬆了身體，並順從地閉上了雙眼，任由史蒂夫吻著在自己臉上各處。

在巴奇主動敞開嘴唇後，史蒂夫更是毫不客氣地長驅直入，用自己的舌頭闖入了巴奇的嘴裡。

剛才為止都吞吐著自身欲望的口腔內有股淡淡的腥味，以及草莓糖果的酸甜氣息，既甜美又誘人，史蒂夫情不自禁地用自己的舌頭纏繞著巴奇的舌頭，而巴奇也積極地回應著，濕軟的舌肉互相在彼此的唇齒間交纏嬉戲。

粗重的喘息及細碎的水聲拌隨著嚥不下的唾液從兩人的嘴裡流淌而出，不斷從下顎、頸項、鎖骨及胸膛過、滴落。

與巴奇冰涼的身軀截然不同的溫軟內裡在史蒂夫的舔舐之下更加濕熱，並慢慢擴散到巴奇的全身各處，隨著巴奇體溫升高，原本冰涼蒼白的肌膚也逐漸染上了漂亮的緋紅。

一邊與巴奇交換著濕熱的舌吻，史蒂夫的雙手順著巴奇肌膚的線條滑到下身，並探入股間，在史蒂夫同時握住了兩人火熱的性器時，兩人的身軀都因快感而一震。

寬大厚實的手掌包覆著兩根陰莖上下摩擦，直接而清晰的強烈快感讓兩人都無法抗拒，為了更快一起達到快樂的巔峰，巴奇也忍不住伸出了自己的右手幫忙，兩人一邊吻著彼此，一邊為彼此手淫。

甜膩的低吟配合著熱吻的間隙斷斷續續從兩人的唇齒間流洩而出，直到高潮來臨迫使兩人停下了親吻，緊閉著雙眼，唇貼著唇，因極致的快感而痙攣。

「嗯……啊……哈啊……唔……嗯……嗯嗯嗯！」

在愉悅的空白過後，兩人緊擁著彼此喘息著，一會後史蒂夫才依依不捨地離開了巴奇的嘴，在兩人的唇間牽出了細微的銀色絲線。

凝視著無力地靠在自己身上，滿臉通紅地張著嘴喘息，發燙的身軀不時小幅度痙攣，半閉著的雙眼上濕潤的睫毛顫動著的巴奇，盡管才剛解放，史蒂夫卻立刻就再度感到異常的興奮，陰莖很快就恢復了硬挺、甚至還大上了一圈。

將手伸到巴奇的腰間，轉過身將他輕輕壓到床上，分開他的雙腿，將自身卡入，將兩人濕熱的下身緊貼在一起，感受著身下人的顫抖，史蒂夫撫摸著巴奇因強烈的情慾而有些恍惚的紅潤臉龐，低聲問道：「……這不是夢，對吧？」

「啊……唔……」抵在自己臀縫那處小洞前來回磨蹭著的火熱欲望讓巴奇低喘著，扭動著腰，誘惑似地低嘆出要求，「沒錯，這不是夢……所以，快來對我惡作劇……」

「你想要什麼樣的惡作劇……？」

低問著，史蒂夫一手扒開了巴奇的臀肉，另一手扶著自己的陰莖，用前端推開了皺摺。

由於剛才巴奇自己已經先擴張過了，所以史蒂夫進得很順利，一點一點地推進，直到最粗的部分。

差一點就要完全被填滿的感受讓巴奇哽咽了一聲，忍不住伸手抓住了史蒂夫的手臂，大膽而直接地說道：「完全進來……激……激烈一點操我……越用力越好……」

巴奇近乎泣訴的請求自己用力操他這個事實大大滿足了史蒂夫，臉上不禁彎起了嘴角。

「好，就如你所願。」

低聲說完，史蒂夫就真的如巴奇所說的，抬起巴奇的屁股，用力往前挺身，狠狠地貫穿了他。

「啊啊！」

瞬間超乎想像的衝擊讓巴奇弓起了身子，淚水從瞪大的雙眼滾落，緊接而來近乎疼痛的強烈快感更是讓他全身繃緊，仰頭發出了尖叫。

有一段時間沒有嚐到的巴奇體內，濕熱的甜美滋味一如從前，柔軟又富有彈性，甚至比起記憶中還要舒服，緊實的肉壁顫抖著溫柔包覆著史蒂夫，使得他一插入就只想順著本能欲望大力抽插，但他還是為了巴奇忍了下來，體貼地觀察著他的狀況，緩緩抽出，再緩緩插回。

「啊……嗚……嗯啊……」

從巴奇的呻吟以及肉體上的反應，確認他明顯適應了之後，史蒂夫才加快了侵略的力道跟速度，一邊猛力衝撞著巴奇，一邊附在巴奇耳邊低問：「喜歡嗎？」

被劇烈搖晃的身體幾乎不像是自己的，敏感的內裡不斷被火熱的硬物頂撞、摩擦的強烈快感讓巴奇腦袋模模糊糊的，花了一會工夫巴奇才理解到史蒂夫在問什麼，張開了無力合上的嘴，努力地回答他。

「嗯……啊……再……用力……」才剛說完，就被史蒂夫大力抽插的酸麻感弄得幾乎要哭了出來的巴奇，只能立刻改口，「不……慢點……嗚……啊……」

巴奇哭喊出的矛盾要求讓史蒂夫不禁面露苦笑，「到底是要用力點……還是慢點……？」

「我……我不知……啊、啊……史蒂夫……那裡……好棒……！」

巴奇像是自己也不知道想要什麼，只是胡亂搖晃著腦袋，在越發強烈的快感下高聲尖叫，並配合著史蒂夫律動的節奏，上下擺動著自己的腰，以尋求更高的快感。

不久，在史蒂夫又重又快的劇烈抽插下，巴奇身體一陣抽搐，攀上了巔峰。

史蒂夫也在痙攣的肉壁包裹下，將滾燙的精液解放在巴奇的體內。

兩人急促地喘著氣，緊緊擁抱著彼此，直到下一回合再度展開，兩人激烈的性行為一直持續到快要天亮為止。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

輕柔地擁抱著巴奇，史蒂夫像是生怕閉上眼睛一切又會回到夢中似的緊盯著快睡著的巴奇，好一會才像是想到似的小聲問道：「……所以你是怎麼醒來的？」

「嗯……」將臉埋在史蒂夫的胸前，因劇烈做愛後的滿足及疲累而昏昏欲睡的巴奇帶著睡意嘟噥著：「我也不太清楚……當我醒來時什麼都沒有……好像有人把我放出來……但我不知道是誰……我就來找你了……然後……我坐在你床邊吃糖的時候……看到你的老二勃起……就忍不想吃……」

「……明天得去調一下監視攝影機了……」

思考了一會後，史蒂夫喃喃說著，在睡著了的巴奇額頭上輕輕一吻。

「晚安，巴奇……」

回答史蒂夫的只有巴奇安穩的呼吸聲。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

然後第二天監視攝影機拍到了一個半透明的影子解除了冷凍艙的開關之後就消失了，仔細放大畫面並調成高清後，發現半透明人影很像史蒂夫……也就是說很有可能是史蒂夫的生靈  
（咦

大概是因為史蒂夫實在太想見巴奇，由於平時都壓抑著結果睡覺時就靈魂出竅順從欲望解放了巴奇（。

所以我想感恩節還有聖誕節巴奇都會被史蒂夫（的生靈）弄醒吧（


End file.
